


Nygmobblepot drawings

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: NSFW art that has lost its home after Tumblr purge [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 66
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: A collection of Nygmobblepot adult themed drawings. Mostly the ones I did in the previous year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these drawings were done as prompts. Also, they're not in order they were created in, but most of the better drawings are at the end.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42




	43. Chapter 43




	44. Chapter 44




	45. Chapter 45




	46. Chapter 46




	47. Chapter 47




	48. Chapter 48




	49. Chapter 49




	50. Chapter 50




	51. Chapter 51




	52. Chapter 52




	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. Chapter 56




	57. Chapter 57




	58. Chapter 58




	59. Chapter 59




	60. Chapter 60




	61. Chapter 61




	62. Chapter 62




	63. Chapter 63




	64. Chapter 64




	65. Chapter 65




	66. Chapter 66




End file.
